


A Reward For Him

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is fear that has Kylo Ren asking him for the favour. It is supremacy that makes Hux agree to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know anymore. Like this kink is probably so specific to me but whatever. I wanted to write it and really after the week of writers block I’d have given in to any idea. 
> 
> Title is actually from a verse in the bible (Psalm 127:3-5 if you are interested in the whole thing because really the bit I chose for the title makes no sense out of context) because I like a little sacrilege with my very fetishey porn apparently. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, fisting, body horror, dubcon verging on non-con, Hux getting off on Kylo’s pain to a point where it’s fucked up (although I feel like I need to point out that if their positions were reversed Kylo would probably be the same), lots of talk about childbirth + pain of it (although it isn’t actually featured in the fic), a bunch of problematic statements (you should assume if Snoke says something I don't agree with it)
> 
> Also: do I know if this is a safe thing to do? No. Am I going to google it? No. There are some curiosities that I don’t even want the answer for.

Hux had earned this.

He hadn’t predicted it though. Hadn’t predicted that his and Kylo Ren’s angry hate-filled fuckings would result in a swell in the knight’s stomach that can only ever mean one thing. Didn’t predict that Snoke would be pleased with the result. Nor that he would see it as a good training exercise for Kylo, forbidding him from obtaining chemical relief from any discomfort throughout.

Hux wouldn’t have predicted that Kylo Ren, a man he had seen take a serious beating and keep going (a man who seemed to enjoy pain in a way that was sickening and perverted), would be scared of the thought of childbirth.

He had been scared. Even if he knew tried to mask the reaction Hux had learnt to read him even when he wore the mask in an attempt to have some warning of where Kylo’s tempers would lead him, some warning of one of the rooms being destroyed. Hux recognised the desperation in his eyes as Snoke took away his options one by one: no c-section, no painkillers, Kylo Ren would not be so weak as to rely on the crutches that were those things. “Of course Supreme Leader,” Kylo had said and most people would say his voice was steady and firm. Hux was not most people though and he knew what Kylo sounded like when he was trying to hide how wrecked he was. Hux could hear the quickened breathes under steady words and knew Kylo was trying to fight back tears that always spilled from his eyes so easily. Trying to force oxygen into lungs that were failing to breathe.

Hux gained a smug pleasure at the sight. Kylo Ren might finally meet his match. Might finally be in a situation where he was not actually the one in control. Suffer in a way he did not crave. And it was all because of Hux. Hux’s seed helping to form the foetus that would finally bring the infuriatingly confident man down to the level of everyone else. Hux’s child would take the power Kylo seemed to believe he had over everything and prove it nothing but a delusion. Hux was looking forward to it.

Kylo Ren seemed to shrink afterwards. Only Hux was privy to it, the knight able to still keep every person on base terrified of him and his tempers. Hux saw through it. Saw through to the uncertainly that seemed to surround Kylo now.

If Hux was a weaker man he would feel sorry for him. He is not a weak man burdened with sympathy for his fellow humans. He enjoys watching the weakness creep into Kylo. Enjoys using words to press against new weak-points in the armour that is Kylo Ren’s infuriating pride. “Careful Kylo, you don’t want to become unnecessarily stressed, it isn’t good for you,” is now a dagger he presses into Ren’s side whenever the man’s temper particularly infuriates him. He often wishes the man didn’t wear the mask. Wishes to see his face fall when Hux reminds him of it. Wishes to watch as he is stripped of his power.

It takes three months before Kylo asks him for his help. Hux only agrees because he has wanted to do it since the first time the two of them angrily rutted against the wall of the gym.

 Kylo Ren groans as the four fingers stretch him wide. He groans and sobs and moans at it. Hux has earned this.

Ren is delightful like this. Stripped of his pride and clothes and smugness. Hux wishes it wasn’t such a rare sight. Wishes he could see Kylo like this more often. Wishes he had a way of getting him like this when they are both fully clothed and Kylo decides that terrifying Hux’s men to uselessness is his goal for the day.

Hux’s other hand reaches up and rubs on the swell of stomach that had once been firm muscle. The skin already looks stretched to capacity and there is still three months of growth to go. Hux’s child is going to make him huge, is going to claim its space in the universe regardless to Kylo Ren’s pain.

A hand tightly grips the wrist of the one pressed against Kylo’s stomach. It is a warning but Hux knows Kylo is bluffing. He needs Hux alive too much now. Needs him enough that even in his worst temper he wouldn’t be so stupid to excessively harm him.

Hux presses down and Kylo’s eyes go frightfully wide. Irrationally frightened that such an action could cause him to go into labour right then. Hux wouldn’t risk it if it could. The child could not survive outside its mother’s body just yet. And anyway, three more months growth will just mean the eventually delivery will be that much more painful.

The grip on his wrist tightens and Hux removes his hand. He returns his attention back to the four fingers buried in Kylo’s ass but not before leaning forward to gently bite the taught skin of the stomach. A reminder of the reason they are doing this. A reminder of Ren’s fears.

Hux curls his fingers just to see Kylo gasp. To see his eyes glisten and the fear momentarily forgotten to pleasure. He then pulls them out and reaches for the lube with his other hand.

He coats his hand to the wrist and Kylo watches his movements closely. “You asked for this remember.”

“I did,” Kylo agrees and lucks his lips, although Hux knows it is not excitement causing the action.

Ren shuts his eyes and arches his back. His legs spread just that bit further and Hux wonders if he will look like this when he gives birth – messy and open.

He voices the thought if only to see Kylo’s eyes open again to glare at him. “Just hurry up,” he says and his eyes are shut again. Hux watches the forced even breathes he takes. In for a count of five then out for a count of five. Conscious and precise. So unlike what Ren usually is like.

He pushes the four fingers back in and watches as Kylo’s hand grips the sheets of the bed. He rubs his thumb along the rim and Kylo’s fists tighten.

“Relax,” Hux says but doesn’t give Kylo the chance to respond to the suggestion before he pushes his thumb inside next to his fingers. He enjoys the chocked gasp Kylo lets out at it, enjoys the way his hips shift as if to move away and he pushes slightly further, pressing in until his knuckles are threatening to enter.

“Do it,” Kylo says after a minute of stillness from Hux. He pushes his hips back down and Hux contemplates not moving, contemplates letting Kylo breach himself with Hux’s hand. He won’t though. That would give Kylo too much control and this is not about Kylo being in control. This is about reminding him just how little control he is going to have over his body. About showing him what Hux’s child has taken from him.

Kylo hisses out a breath as the knuckles push in. The hands he has balled into the sheets tearing through them. He feels so tight about Hux’s hand.

Hux watches the way Kylo’s ass closes around his wrist as Kylo drags breath after breath into his body.

His hand cannot be bigger than a newborn baby’s head, yet Ren’s body feels so tight around it. Kylo sounds so wrecked from being forced to take it. Even with a labour to open him up the child passing through will not be a comfortable experience for Ren.

Hux’s free hand comes to rub the stomach that holds his child while Kylo regains the ability to breathe without conscious thought. Rubs the swell that hides the still growing being that is the reason they are hear in the first place. Ren’s fear of it causing him future pain allowing Hux the chance to take it from him now.

He knows Ren has recovered when his hand is shoved off the stomach by one of Kylo’s. The dark eyes watching him intently. “Is that all.”

“No.” Hux curls his fingers into a fist and watches and Ren’s eyes shut at it. Watches the gasp that breaks through his lips as Hux’s knuckles rub against his prostate. When they open this time there is lust in them.

“Again,” Kylo says and Hux complies. This time adding pressure so it isn’t just a passing graze against the small bundle of nerves.

Ren’s whole body arches at it and Hux responds by uncurling his fist and slowly pulling his hand out so only the tips of his fingers are inside Kylo. Kylo holds his gaze as he pushes back in. There is a flutter of pain in his eyes but it seems to only fuel his lust. The masochistic side of Kylo Ren showing its face even at this.

In and out. In and out. Hux watches as Kylo adjusts to it and starts to enjoy it. He won’t let him get away that easily.

“My child is going to be so much bigger then my hand,” the words are stated by Kylo’s ear as Hux watches the way his face contorts at them, watches as the fear returns. “No matter what I do there is no way to really prepare you for it. No way to stop it from stretching you wider than your body can take as it forces its way into the universe.”

A hand grips his hair and pushes him back down so his face is in line with Kylo’s cock. It is clear what Ren wants but he isn’t watching to see if Hux will do it. Instead his face is turned away and he stares at the wall of the room. He can’t even pretend the words don’t have an effect on him.

Hux ignores the clear demand Kylo is making of him. Ignores it and uses the freedom given to him by Ren’s assumption he will fulfil it to lean down and kiss the swollen stomach.

The hand in his hair grips tighter and Hux grins before returning to the part of Ren that his attention is wanted at.

He knows what will happen when he brushed his knuckles against Kylo’s prostate at the same time he lets his mouth descend onto the wanted target of its attention. He knows what will happen and places his free hand firmly on Ren’s hip so he won’t thrust up into his mouth. Hux ensures he is still in control, even now.

When Kylo’s grip on his hair eventually loosens Hux pulls away, the hand that rested on Ren’s hip coming to take over where his mouth left off.

Three strokes and Kylo’s body goes stiff as the orgasm moves through him. He clenches on Hux’s hand and Hux wonders if that is what the contractions will feel like for his child: a pressure that is trying to force them out of the body despite its protests otherwise.

He waits until after Kylo has relaxed again to pull his hand out. Tries to memorise the last grimace of Ren’s face as the widest part of Hux’s hand is removed from him.

Ren’s ass doesn’t tighten up right away and Hux runs a finger around the still stretched rim. He wonders what it will look like after a child has been pushed through. Wonders how long it will take to return to its normal tightness.

“Leave.” It is a command. It is Kylo Ren taking control of everything again.

“It is hardly fair that only you get pleasure out of this.”

“I doubt you gained no pleasure from that.” Ren’s voice is dark and deadly and maybe Hux pushed him too far. Maybe the comment of his had taken it too far. Their relationship had always been based on desperate attempts at getting the upper hand on each other, on hurting each other any way they could but maybe preying on that fear had been a step too far.

“It is still polite to return a favour.”

“I don’t think you’d want me to do to you what you just did to me,” Kylo replies and he is probably right. Hux never really thought about taking Kylo Ren’s hand into his body despite the numerous times he had imagined forcing Ren to take his.

“Leave.” The air around them is tense and Hux doesn’t need to be Force sensitive to know that there is a very real danger to him now. He had hoped pregnancy would at least decrease Kylo’s ability to control it. If anything it had made his powers greater. If he wanted to he could force Hux onto the bed and hold him there as he _returned the favour_ (or could just kill him without even needing to move).

It is enough of a threat for Hux to leave.

He wipes his hand on the sheets of the bed, removing the majority of the lube from it before he stands, adjusts his pants so his own erection sits more comfortably. There will be no one in the halls at this time and he can deal with it once he gets back to his own quarters. Deal with it while replaying what has just happened in his mind.

“You should rest, it’s good for you both,” he says just as he leaves Ren’s quarters and even with the door shut behind him he can hear the sound of something in the room hitting it. He wonders if Kylo actually picked something up to throw at him or if he had just used the Force.

Hux will check on him in the morning if Kylo doesn’t show up by himself to cause some chaos. Snoke won’t be pleased if he had caused the favoured knight to do something stupid because of his carelessness.

For now though he’ll leave Kylo to his tempers and the clean up while he returns to his own room and gives himself the pleasure Kylo Ren had refused him in anger.

There was still three more months of pregnancy to go. He wonders if Ren will break and ask him for _help_ again before it is over.


End file.
